bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BARON'S LECTURE FULL-COURSE
| releaseUS = September 1, 2009 | isbnUS = 1-4215-2386-8 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow 244. Born From The Fear 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES 246. The Great Desert Bros. 247. United On The Desert 248. 再び生きて　この場所へEnglish translation: Still alive, to this place (Japanese romaji: Futatabi ikite, kono basho e) 249. Back to the InnocenceThis chapter originally appears as "Back to the Innocent" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 250. Five Ways To Three Figures 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period | chapterEn = 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow 244. Born From The Fear 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES 246. The Great Desert Bros. 247. United On The Desert 248. 再び生きて　この場所へ 249. Back to the Innocence 250. Five Ways To Three Figures 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period | cover = Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio | image2 = | caption2 = }} Baron's Lecture Full-Course is the twenty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo, Chad and Uryū are determined to rescue Orihime from Aizen's vile machinations. But though the Arrancar's fortress is in sight, the would-be heroes must first pass Tres Cifras--the land of the disgraced Arrancar, who see destroying Ichigo and his friends as a way to redeem their honor! Bleach All Stars Chapters 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Iceringer # Demōra # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 144: Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power 244. Born From The Fear Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Demōra # Yasutora Sado # Iceringer # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zommari Leroux # Baraggan Luisenbarn # Szayel Aporro Granz # Tia Harribel # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Nnoitra Jiruga # Coyote Starrk # Yammy Riyalgo # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ulquiorra Cifer # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 145: The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Baraggan Luisenbarn # Szayel Aporro Granz # Yammy Riyalgo # Zommari Leroux # Ulquiorra Cifer # Nnoitra Jiruga # Tia Harribel # Coyote Starrk # Orihime Inoue # Bawabawa # Dondochakka Bilstin # Pesche Guatiche # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 145: The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly 246. The Great Desert Bros. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Bawabawa # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Bilstin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Runuganga # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 146: Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar 247. United On The Desert Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Byakuya Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Bilstin # Bawabawa # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 146: Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar 248. Come Back Alive To This Place Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Renji Abarai # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Bilstin # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 150: Oath! Back Here Alive Again 249. Back to the Innocence Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Bilstin # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Pesche Guatiche # Ulquiorra Cifer # Nnoitra Jiruga # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) # Orihime Inoue # Loly # Menoly # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 150: Oath! Back Here Alive Again 250. Five Ways To Three Figures Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Wonderweiss Margera # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 151: The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 151: The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar References Navigation Category:Volumes